Never Meant To Be
by SkyyeStrike
Summary: Naruto goes out into the forest for a walk to ease her troubled mind.  Guess who's there.   THIS IS A ONESHOT.  fem Naruto and Sasuke.  as much as i love yaoi, this isn't it.  so deal.  SasuNaru foreva XD


**DON'T KILL ME! it's kinda sadistic and not one of my best SasuNaru's, but still. at least i'm posting it. Muahahahahahahahaha XD i loooooove SasuNaru. **

**

* * *

**

Naruto shook her head, her long ponytails swinging by her head. Fresh air. All these negative thoughts couldn't be good for her mental health. She sighed, looking up at the full moon hanging low in the midnight blue sky. It seemed so comforting as the white light bathed her skin. Naruto ran her hand over the Whisker-like scars on her cheek, musing quietly to herself. After all this time, suddenly, it was as if she couldn't go anywhere without constant reminders of Sasuke. Enough to drive anyone nuts.

A twig snapped and like lightening, Naruto was behind a tree, her breathing slowed to almost nothing as she listened for a change in anything. When there were no disturbances, Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why so tense?"

Naruto jumped, barely letting out an audibly gasp before two fingers were shoved into her mouth, pinning down her tongue to keep her from yelling. An arm snaked around her waist, bringing her close to the warm body behind her.

"Shhh… We don't want to bring down all of Konoha on us." Sasuke whispered, her breath brushing against Naruto's hair. Naruto stifled the shiver the tried to fight for control over her body as she struggled against Sasuke's restraining arms.

"I said shut up!" Sasuke hissed. Her pulled one of Naruto's arms behind her back, twisting it until it creaked in protest. Naruto gave a muffled cry, Writhing in pain before giving up and sagging against Sasuke's body.

"Good girl," He muttered. Without giving any ground, Sasuke shifted his stance slightly. "I'm sure you want to kill me just as much as the rest of Konoha, but for you in Particular, I have to warn you, that you should stop trying to follow me." He said in a low voice. Naruto's thoughts raised through her head as she panted. She couldn't call for help because of Sasuke's hand, but she couldn't just let him get away. She had to do something. There was no way in hell she was going to let this chance just fly by.

"Of course, Konoha will suffer if they continue following me, but I wouldn't enjoy hurting you as much as I will them." Sasuke's chest rumbled against Naruto's back. It was very hard to think when he was breathing down her neck like that. Naruto wiggled slightly, only to have Sasuke's fist tighten around her arm. That wouldn't work. Naruto's eyes glanced around the clearing. She couldn't reach the weapons pouch at her waist or leg without alerting Sasuke. And the others were too far away to see any sudden movements.

Naruto grinned to herself as a solution popped up in her mind. Without hesitation, Naruto, bit down, feeling some of the skin beneath her teeth break as a metallic taste came into her mouth. "Fuck!" Sasuke shouted, pulling his hand free as his grip loosened slightly.

But slightly was all she needed. Without wasting any time, Naruto puller her arm free and twisted around, a kunai knife ready in her hand. She ducked Sasuke's oncoming fist, diving under his arm and hoping for a dig at his unprotected side.

What she didn't expect was the hand reaching out and anticipating her move. With such force that it knocked the wind from her chest, Sasuke gripped her jaw next to her throat, slamming her against the tree. Naruto managed to cough once before Sasuke's vice-like grip tightened and his palm pressed against the tender flesh at her neck. Naruto struggled, her legs flailing and her hands prying against Sasuke's grip, gaping like a fish. This was not good. She would pass out soon from lack of air. Why hadn't she just called the others once she was free? Sasuke's fingers pressed into the corners of her jaw, sure to leave bruises in the morning.

If Naruto made it that far.

As Naruto realized that, she didn't feel the wave of fear she had expected. In its place was as strange resolution. Sasuke was going to kill her in cold blood. Because she had made one stupid move. Naruto hit herself in her mind. Of course Sasuke knew she would do that. Not only did he posses the Sharingan, but he had been training with her for years, studying her skills and finding every weakness she had. That was why Naruto had never won.

And never would.

Naruto relaxed her arms by her sides. This was what it meant to give up. There was no hope left, just emptiness, knowing that you were beaten and you couldn't come back. No recovering, so more ramen stops, no more listening to Sakura rant about how unladylike she was, and no more Sai with his stupid and annoying comments. Granny Tsunade, Gaara, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Bushy Brows, Neji, Tenten, Choji, Shino, Bee…. All of them. They would just be… gone.

Resolute, Naruto stopped struggling, breathing hoarsely and staring down at Sasuke with solid blue eyes that registered shock at his appearance.

This wasn't the well-kept Sasuke she had known before he left. This Sasuke was haggard, with dirt smudges on his cheek that begged to be wiped clean. His hair was mussed and there were bags under his eyes as if he hadn't had a full nights sleep in quite a while. There was a hauntingly lonely air that seemed to surround him, and his coal black eyes seemed flat and astonished, as he looked at Naruto, limp under his hand.

Without realizing it, Naruto reached out, her arm shaking from lack of oxygen as her sight dimmed. Gently, she moved a stray hair from Sasuke's forehead, patting it back into place before her hand fell again. Naruto barely saw the grimace Sasuke gave her before her eyes dimmed completely.

Air. There was air. Naruto gasped as she fell to the ground, fresh air flooding her lungs as her hands and knees barely supported her. Coughing, Naruto clenched the ground in her fists. She was alive. Sasuke hadn't killed her. Speaking of which….

Sasuke knelt in front of her, gripping one of her wrists painfully hard. Not that Naruto could have run off anyway. He pulled her up so that she was sitting back on her heels, her wrist was now pinned to the tree her body had just been pinned against. Without saying anything, Sasuke leaned forward and pressed his lips against Naruto's.

Instant heat. It was filling Naruto's body, threatening to overflow if she didn't stem it. He's kissing me, Naruto thought dimly. It didn't disgust her, and it didn't make her want to hide. His mouth was warm and soft, and he tasted like the pines they were surrounded by.

Sasuke pulled back, letting his head drop and his hand slip from Naruto's wrist. Naruto's lips still tingled, from the kiss, but as she watched she saw what looked like a tear fell onto the forest floor.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, shaking his ebony colored head. "I'm so, so sorry. I just… I can't handle it." He said. Naruto stared at him, completely dumbfounded. Why did it seem as if their protective walls had both just fallen down? This was a Sasuke she had never seen before. He hadn't even killed her, when he could have with just a few more seconds.

Naruto put her hand under Sasuke's chin, sliding it up his cheek and twining it through the black hair She had always admired. She pulled him closer, covering his mouth with her own. Sasuke muttered a little sound, letting the blonde girl push him back into the bed of needles behind him. Naruto lay on his chest, her hips against the inside of his thighs and her chest against his.

"Mmf.." She muttered as his hand slid behind her neck, pulling her closer. Breathe. Naruto opened her mouth for a breath, only to have Sasuke open his too, pulling her into an even deeper kiss. It was like fire was racing across her skin. Sasuke's fingertips ran up the outside of her arm, as her own lay flat on his chest, feeling the warm muscle beneath them.

When Sasuke finally let Naruto come up for a breath, they were both panting heavily, and staring at each other with the same shocked expression. Sasuke pulled his hands back so quickly; it was as if Naruto burned. Disguising her hurt, Naruto sat up, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Get out of here." She said, her voice slightly choked, from tears or from her near choking, She couldn't tell. "Anbu will get here soon, and you can't let them catch you." When there was no answer, Naruto turned back to him.

"Go," She urged. Sasuke, lowered his eyes, then darted in and kissed her lips quickly. While Naruto was still frozen, he disappeared, nothing left behind but his scent lingering on her lips. Naruto blinked back the tears that threatened her eyes with angry flurries. Sniffling, Naruto wiped her eyes, standing up and unsteady legs. Konoha shouldn't be far away, and it was past midnight. The guards had seen her leave and wouldn't suspect her coming back with a flushed face. Naruto looked up at the full moon shining in the sky above her, the silver light less comforting than it had been before.

Some things weren't meant to be.

* * *

**Ok, so it's not the happiest ending ever, but its not supposed to be. it sounds weird, but i'm hoping i made some of you cry, cause that would mean i'm a good writer XD. wow... that sounded so shallow... grrrrrrrrrrr... **


End file.
